Total Drama Snow White
by pinkdogtags
Summary: My version of Snow White with Total Drama characters. Lots of drama and suspense. It's a romance/horror/fairy tale sorta story. :P Rated T cause I'm paraniod, hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Ok, this is my version of Snow White, Total Drama Style! I'm not a very good authoress so if my writing sucks then oh well. I also wanna say that if you have any ideas for my next fairytale story, please let me know! You should also know that I portray characters differently in each story. If Noah is good in this one (not spoiling, wait and see), he might be bad in another one! Oh, and I might not have all the facts right so if I'm wrong doesn't get mad. Ok I'm gonna stop talking and get on with the show!

The Queen Courtney was beautiful. Beautiful and kind. She treated her kingdom fairly and ruled with grace. Her husband, King Duncan, was a wild child. Heaven knows why she fell for him. Maybe she saw his charm.

One day, Queen Courtney and King Duncan announced that they were going to have a child! It was a joyous occasion in the kingdom. A new prince or princess! How exciting! The kingdom was very happy.

The child was born. She was beautiful. Hair black as night, skin white as the snow, lips red as blood. The queen and king decided to name the baby Snow White. Snow White. That suited the newborn baby princess.

Then one day, something drastic happened. The queen fell sick! The kingdom grieved. All the doctors in their beloved kingdom could not find a cure for their precious queen. Nor could they find a diagnosis. Months later, Queen Courtney died. The kingdom felt great sadness for the loss of their queen.

King Duncan was affected most of all. He loved Courtney with all his might. The fact that he lost her nearly made him go over the edge. Then he looked at Snow White, his beautiful baby daughter. When he looked into her face he saw Courtney looking back.

"King Duncan! King Duncan!" Cried the king's faithful friend and advisor, Owen. "I have news! News, I tell you! King Duncan!"

"How many times have I told you, it's just Duncan for you? You're my best friend!" Duncan looked at his friend. What news could he bring?

"Well, I have looked into the kingdom laws, and it says that a queen must be required in court!" Said Owen.

"We already have a queen, a dead one." Said Duncan, wishing to avoid the subject of his Courtney. The pain was too much to bear right now.

"No silly!" Owen farted. "A living queen. You must remarry, the court laws says so!"

"Owen." Duncan knew that sometimes even his closest friends didn't know him as well as they thought. "Did you forget that I don't follow the rules? I'm not going to marry another chic." Sheesh.

"It would be for the good of the country. Besides, if you don't follow the rules you are sentenced to death!" Another fart came from Owen.

"It would be nice to reunite with my Courtney!" Duncan yelled. Good thing this was a private conversation.

Owen barely whispered his next words. "But what about Snow White?"

Duncan cringed. How could he be so foolish? If he were to die, he would not look at Snow White's beautiful face. His perfect daughter would no longer be in his hands. Cuddling in his arms.

"Fine. I will remarry. For the sake of my Snow White." Duncan stomped to the nursery. Snow lay in her crib fast asleep. She sleepily opened her eyes and yawned. Then she giggled to see her father's face in front of hers. She poked his nose. Duncan smiled and scooped her up. Cuddling her in his arms. Yes, he could enjoy this. Even without Courtney, Snow made his life worth living.

"I love you, my Snow White." He whispered. Then something magical happened. Snow spoke.

"I wuv you too, daddy!"

Aww! Isn't that sweet! I love Snow White. It is one of my favorite fairytales. I don't know how many chapters this will be, and I hope to update later today. But if even if I don't, stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Chapter 2! I wanna do a second story after this one, maybe Cinderella or something. Either way… here's the chapter!

Snow crawled on the floor. She liked it here. There were toys and friendly people. There was even a dollhouse that was shaped like a castle. As Snow looked around, she noticed a doll behind her dresser. She crawled over. It had brown hair and a pink dress. A crown sat on its head. Snow frowned. Dark colors were so much prettier.

The door opened. Her daddy's friend Owen came in and picked up Snow. Owen was funny. He made nasty smells though. He carried her to the throne room. Snow smiled. This was where her daddy was at this time of day. Daddy had green hair.

She was set down in a crib next to the golden chair her daddy sat on. She knew her daddy sat on that chair because he was important. Snow didn't think she would be important. She was a year old!

A woman walked into the room. She was very pretty. She had long black hair and gray eyes. Her dress flowed behind her like water. Snow sat down and observed. The girl bowed down to Daddy. "My name is Heather. I am pleased to be of your service." Daddy frowned.

"And why should I choose you as my wife, Heather?" Daddy didn't look happy.

"Well, I am very kind, I was always a loyal subject, and I adore your precious daughter, my princess."

Then Snow saw something. Heather's eyes glared red. Daddy looked sick. Then he smiled.

"Of course you are. You are indeed." Daddy called for Owen. "I think we have a winner." Snow clutched her doll.

*Unknown P.O.V.*

The wedding took place one month later. After the party, the new couple walked into the woods. No one knows why.

"I love you so much!" Heather exclaimed to her husband. "I wouldn't care if you turned into a dragon!"

"Me neither." Replied Duncan, oblivious to what was about to happen. A man appeared in front of them. He grabbed Duncan and tossed him to the ground. He held Heather's hand and kissed it.

"My Queen." He said. Heather smiled.

"Finish him." She whispered in his ear. "I'll handle the girl when the time comes."

"Snow White is a pathetic name, don't you agree?" Spoke the man.

"Yes." Said Heather. "I think I'll rename her, Gwen."

The man nodded and dragged Duncan away, while Duncan screamed for his Snow White, who was renamed Gwen.


	3. Chapter 3

So… ready for chapter 3? I made the last chapter suspenseful to keep yall wanting more. ;) Enjoy!

Gwen's P.O.V.

Waiting.

I'm waiting for something. I don't know what, just that I need to wait. I live up in my bedroom in the castle in my kingdom. I am princess, and soon I will rule everything I see, all the towns and merchants and buildings that stretch into the horizon.

The needle has been forgotten an hour ago, the fabric lay on the floor. I look out the window and sigh. Heather has forbid me to step out of my room unless she says otherwise. Which is not often, I will say. Owen is the only one that is allowed to come to my room, other than the queen. I have known Owen since I was a child, since I was born. He told me he cried hours when my father ran away on my parent's wedding. Heather was pregnant with me by then though, otherwise I would not be alive on this day.

I lift myself from my seat and walk around. My bed is made, my desk is clean and clear of anything and everything, except for ink stains. I am so deep in thought that I don't notice Owen enter my room.

"Happy Birthday Gwen!" He shouts joyfully.

"Gah!" I yell. "Owen! You scared me!"

"Sorry." He says. "I got you a cupcake." A beautiful cupcake is was. Vanilla, with black frosting and the number 16 on it with midnight blue.

"Aww, thanks." I give Owen a hug. The guy can't let me down, no matter if he tries or not. I can't believe he remembered though. **I** forgot it was my birthday until I saw that cupcake.

"How are you gonna celebrate?" He asks. But he says it to lighten the mood. I can't do anything but needlework and thinking. He pulls out a box with a pink bow on it. I open it and find a charm. He gives me one every year. When I was seven, it was a butterfly. Last year, it was a crown. And this year…

"An apple?" I ask. It was a pretty apple, painted red and with a green stem and leaf. Apples were my favorite snack. Actually, it suited Owen to give me a food charm. Guess he couldn't think of anything else. He clips it to my necklace and drops the box on my desk. 16 charms on my necklace. Funny, it felt as light as a feather.

I bite into the cupcake as Owen starts talking about gossip going around in the kingdom. Farmer Scott sold less this year than ever before, a bakery is having its grand opening at noon, blah blah blah. I'm more focused on the bird perched on my windowsill. I walk over to it and stroke its feathers. I give it crumbs from my cupcake. It ate them and flew away. I wondered what it would be like to be as free as a bird.

The door bursts open and Heather walks in. I give Owen a hug and he leaves. Heather sits down on my bed.

"Is that a new charm?" She asks.

"Yes Mother." I reply.

"Did you have a good night's rest?" She questions.

"Yes Mother, it was heavenly." I reply. I don't want to screw anything up, so I act prim and proper, the way I'm supposed to. I smooth out my white dress and smile.

"I'm so glad." She has a warm smile. Sometimes. "I would like for you to meet me in the garden at midnight. We ought to talk."

Ok. I don't trust her. That's why I have Owen. But she has never, and I mean never asked me out of my room for anything other than balls and grand feasts. I decide to ask her a question anyway.

"Mother, I was wondering, since I am turning sixteen today, I would like to go into town and look around." I ask in my prissy voice. Heather loves it when I use my prissy voice.

"NO!" She cries. I'm so startled I jump back. "The town is a dangerous place, even for you. NEVER go there, do you understand!"

I nod. Heather is scary, but now, it's like I asked if I can set fire to the castle. Oh well. I've already devised a plan.

You guys like? I hope you do. That's chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

**My beautiful, beautiful readers! How lovely of you to read! I'm glad I made my story mysterious; you won't be disappointed in future chapters who might come in! Wink, wink. Sorry I haven't updating in a little while, I wrote this chapter then the computer died before I could save anything! So, without further ado, I present chapter 4!**

Gwen's P.O.V.

I look out the window. Seems like a pretty far jump. No way would I survive. I need a rope. The bed sheets! Of course! I tie them together and make a long rope. I stick it on a nail sticking out of the windowsill. This is super dangerous. My sack is filled with not a lot. Some bread, a quill pen, a jar of ink, my journal. I am wearing a blue dress and a black hood. My black shoes are ready to run. I'm just going to look around and come back. That's all.

I grab the rope and start to climb down. It's pretty long, thank goodness. My arms ache but I have not had a lot of exercise, being stuck in that castle in, like, forever. Finally, I reach the ground. Grass! Holy sugar honey iced tea I have never felt grass before! It's soft, really soft! Then I come into focus. A guard rounds the corner. I run like a have never run before. Across the drawbridge. Over the moat, stashed with hungry crocodiles, ready to devour. That's how Heather trains them to be vicious. She only feeds them never.

I walk into town. There are people everywhere! Only the kitchen in the castle is busier, and that's based on stories Owen told! A little girl with green eyes is playing with a doll in the grass. And, get this, the doll looks like me! I lift my hood and wink. The little girl beams and waves. I put my finger over my lips, and she nods her head. I move on.

The edge of the town awaits me. Then the woods start. I sit on a tree stump and write everything about my day in my journal. But I'm not satisfied. The woods taunt me. The rustle is scary. I pack everything up and turn towards the castle. Then I turn around and run into the woods.

Owen's P.O.V.

I'm a big guy who likes to eat. So what? I have Gwen as a friend. She and I hang out in her bedroom. That's where I go now. I open the door with some cheese. It's mozzarella, her favorite.

"Gwen? Gwen! Look what I got you!" I say. But Gwen doesn't answer. I step inside. Then I see it. There's a bed sheet rope hanging out the window!

"She ran away!" I yell. I start running in circles. "Oh no! What will I tell the queen? She'll have me killed! Why me? Why? Oh, the horror!" Then I trip on the rug and fall on the ground. I have to tell Queen Heather!

I run downstairs to the throne room. "I, I, news, bad, Gwen!" I say, out of breath.

"Speak! Like a normal person! This better be worthwhile." Says the Queen.

"Gwen ran away!" I said.

Heather puts a finger to her chin, looking thoughtful. Then she smiles.

"Don't worry Owen." She says. "I'll send someone to find her. Now you go to the kitchen and eat all you wish."

At the mention of eat all, I run to the kitchen at top speed. She'll find Gwen, right?

Heather's P.O.V.

No, I am not going to bring her back. I doubt that she will be alive. And just to be sure…

"Huntsman! Come over here!" I yell. The huntsman walks in with a smile on his face and a bunny in his hand. "Is that a bunny?" I ask.

"Yes, yes it is. I named it Bunny. She's gonna be my new pet." He hugs her then takes a bow. "Dj the Huntsman, at your service. What can I do to help?"

"Dj." I say. "Princess Gwen is in the forest. I can sense it."

"You want me to go get her?" Says Dj.

"No." I say. "I want you to hunt her down, and kill her!"

"Um…" Says Dj. "Sorry, but Mama says that's it's not nice to kill people."

"Oh, forget that!" I shout. "Just go and kill her! Bring back her guts too. I need proof that you did the deed."

"S-sure thing." Says Dj with a weak look on his face. He leaves the throne room, and I sigh.

I remember the reason why I want her gone. Well, one of the reasons.

"_Mirror mirror on the wall," I say with a smirk on my face. "Who's the fairest one of all? And be honest."_

"_Uh… Gwen is prettiest. And fairest. And all that junk. I have a name you know!" Says the mirror. "It's Sam. And I need to get to the end of this level, so shut up."_

"_Oh no." I say. "Oh no you don't! How can Gwen of all people be the fairest? She's three years old!" I shout. "HOW?!"_

"_Well first off," Says Sam. "She's not a loud mouth like you who can't keep her mouth shut for one damn minute! Oh great, the boss killed me. Now I have to start all over thanks to you!"_

"_I would smash you if I didn't need you to see my outfits." I roll my eyes. People tell me off. I got used to it. My assistant Lindsay walks in. "Lindsay, who do you think is prettier, me or Gwen?" I ask. _

"_Um…" She says. "Oh! I pick Gwen! She's so cute! And she has the most adorable chubby cheeks!"_

"_ARG!" I yell. "I'm surrounded by crazy people!" I throw a pillow at Lindsay's face and storm off. Lindsay shouts behind me._

"_I'll warm up your bath!" She says with a dumb smile._

Lindsay is a goober, but she is loyal and does whatever I say. That's why I chose her. Sam doesn't do much but at least he tells me that I look pretty.

I smile evilly. "Gwen, revenge is all mine." I say quietly. Then I laugh a wicked laugh.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Enjoy? Please review! It's like a drug to me and inspires me to keep writing! Next chapter is going to be funny. Not gonna give it away though! :) See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you like the last chapter? Hope so! Here's chapter 5! With some… interesting new characters.**

Gwen's P.O.V.

I walk down the path in the woods. It's a mysterious place. A butterfly sits on a leaf. It is lime green. It sees me and flies away. I follow it. The path disappears as I try to see where the butterfly leads me. Then it flies behind some leaves and I don't see it anymore.

Then I realize that I'm lost.

"Damn it!" I yell rustling some plants. I catch sight of a silver blade. Some footsteps. I'm not alone. "Show yourself!" I shout. "C'mon, I'm not afraid to fight!"

"No, but I am." Says a male voice. I look at the face and gasp.

"Dj," I say. "What the hell are you doing here?" A bunny pokes out of his pocket. "Is that a rabbit? In your pocket?"

Dj nods. "I named it bunny. And I'm here on an important mission."

"Can I help?" I ask Dj. He frowns.

"Not unless you wanna die." He says. "Look, the queen sent me here to kill you. And bring back your guts." I narrow my eyes.

Well, now I know why he has an ax. "Are you _kidding_ me? Oh, come on!" I stomp my foot like a little kid.

"Listen, I don't wanna kill you, but Heather is scary as heck. I don't wanna know what she'd do if I didn't 'do the deed.'"

"You don't have to do it." I say. "Chop up a squirrel and say it's my guts. Leave me in the middle of nowhere. But don't kill me with an ax for God's sake!"

"Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you. But you should run away. Don't come back. I think Heather is just jealous."

"You think?" I say with a smirk. Then I hug Dj and run into the forest. Heather is a big-

A branch knocks me in the forehead and leaves me unconscious.

When I wake up, I'm sitting on a bed. I try to sit up but I plop back down on the bed. It's really warm. Maybe I can rest for a while and then…

I hear voices.

The first voice is talking about me.

"She's cute. Let's keep her. Please?" The voice says.

"Yeah right. You just want to make out with her." Says another voice. "Cause you just love chicks that end up unconscious beside our garden with a pretty necklace on."

"I know, right?" Says a third voice. "Except for me I want it to be a boy. It would be so romantic! Hey, did Tyler eat all the mayo? I'm hungry! Or maybe some ketchup? Did Tyler eat all the ketchup too? Tyler!"

"Hey!" Says another voice. "I did not eat all the mayo, or the ketchup! You just love blaming people, Izzy!"

"Uh, guys?" Says someone else. "I think our visitor woke up."

"You're right Zoey!" Says another person.

I open my eyes and yawn. There are seven short people in front of me. Well, six people. One of them is hanging from the ceiling with a crazy look on her face. She sticks her tongue out at someone with red clothes on.

"Hi!" Says one of the people. He has dark spikey hair. "I'm Mike, and welcome to our house!"

I blink.

"Well, let me introduce myself." Says a girl with cherry red hair. "I'm Zoey."

"I'm Cody." Says a brown-haired guy with a gap in his teeth.

"IZZY!" Says the chic on the ceiling.

I'm Tyler!" Says the guy in red.

A male with dark hair sits on a stool reading a book. "I guess I'm Noah." He rolls his eyes.

"My name is Cameron." Says a short boy with glasses.

"It's nice to meet you all." I say. I try to stand up. The room turns dizzy. I fall on my face. Noah laughs. Cody punches him on the arm and helps me up. "Thanks." I mutter before sitting back down on the bed.

Zoey smiles and hands me some bread. "What's your name?" She asks.

"I'm Gwen." I say. I hold the bread and take a bite. Still warm.

"Shut up!" Says Izzy.

"You mean you're Princess Gwen?" Says Cody.

"Uh, yeah, I am." I say. The room gets dizzy. I fall asleep again.

**How ya like me now haters? The dwarfs are here! What do you guys think of my selections?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fine readers! Super sorry that I haven't updated my story, I had to give a speech on Elvis and then I have a science fair in May but never fear! Update is here! So, here it is!**

Dj's P.O.V.

How hard could this be? Tell the queen that I found her dead and already rotting? That Gwen was nowhere to be found? She got attacked by rabid rabbits?

Maybe I should just tell her the truth! Mama always said that saying the truth gets you out of a lot of trouble first. Except, well, Heather might behead me. And I sorta would like to keep my head.

I reach the castle gates. I take a deep breath and walk in. Heather paces around the throne room.

"Did you do it? Is the deed done? Is she dead? Tell me, tell me!" She asks. Wow, she is really eager!

I gulp and start to sweat. Finally, I make a decision.

"Yeah, she's gone."

Heather's P.O.V.

"YES!" I scream. She's gone. Dead! Hasta la vista, motherfu-

"Whoo hoo!" I shout. "No more perfect princess! I'm the only ruler! I always get what I want! Yeah!" I yell in a sing song voice. Dj looks at me with an awkward expression on his face.

"You can go now." I say. "I have me a mini celebration session in private to complete!"

Dj leaves.

I run to a cottage in the woods and knock on the door. He opens.

"What chica? I have a life you know!" He says.

"I know." I say. "But Gwen is dead!"

"Está seguro? Are you sure?" He asks.

"Definetly." I say with confidence.

"Because the future says that you will be taken down soon." He whispers.

"Erg, I have an army and all that junk. Who cares?" I say.

"I do." He says.

"You like me don't you?" I ask.

"No! Por qué lo preguntas?" He asks nervously.

"Nevermind. I gotta get back to the castle! Bye!" I sneak into my bedroom right before Lindsay walks in.

"I got you that makeup you wanted!" She says.

"Great." I say with a fake warm smile.

Gwen's P.O.V.

I wake up to find the dwarfs having a conversation about me.

"We really should let her stay." Says Cody.

"I dunno…" Says Tyler.

"Maybe we should." Says Mike. I sit up and see Mike stub his toe on the table. "Ow!" He says. He takes a deep breath and leans over. "Dangnabbit!" He says. "Back in my day we didn't need tables!"

"Settle down Chester." Says Cameron. Mike takes a deep breath again and returns to normal.

"What happened?" Asked Mike.

"Chester." Says Cameron and Zoey at the same time. Mike sighs.

"Sometimes I really wish I didn't have my personalities." Says Mike. "Hi Gwen, you're awake."

"Um…" I say. I really have no idea how to respond to that. "Nice impression of an old man?"

"What impression?" Asks Mike. Zoey shoots him a look. "Oh, yeah. He he, I'm an actor."

"You're good." I say.

"Please?" Asks Cody.

"Oh alright! Fine!" Shouts Tyler. "You wanna stay with us?" He grumbles.

"Do I ever!" I say. "You guys are so nice and your house is so cozy! Nothing like my room."

"What's the castle like?" Asks Izzy.

"I really don't know." I admit. "The queen keeps me up in my bedroom all day. The only time I leave is when there's a royal ball or a feast or any other royal event. And it isn't really that often when you think about it."

"Aww! That sucks!" Says Zoey.

"The queen comes in occasionally." I continue. "The only one that comes in is Owen."

Oh no. "Owen!" I shriek. "What's he gonna say! I cant go back! The queen will kill me! Oh Owen!"

"Why is the queen gonna kill you?" Asks Noah, only slightly interested.

"I ran into the royal huntsman while I was in the woods. He said that Queen Heather told him to kill me." I explain.

"You poor thing!" Says Zoey. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

I really hope so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I just wanna give a shout-out to some of the people that commented! MegaMovieMonday, xandra19, Jinxup116, Smokescreen2814, you guys rock! Anyway, some drama coming up in this chapter! Here we go!**

Heather's P.O.V.

I sit in my room and knock on the magic mirror. "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" I ask.

"Erg, my name is Sam for God's sake!" Says the mirror.

"Fine! Sam, Sam, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" I say.

"Didn't you ask that question a long time ago?" Asks Sam.

"Just answer!" I say.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Says Sam. "Gwen is still the fairest and all that junk."

"WHAT!" I shout. "But Dj said he killed her!"

"Then Dj lied." Says Sam.

I storm off and find Dj in the garden playing with Bunny. I drag him into the dungeon. "You traitor!" I shout. "Now you will pay!"

"I didn't want to hurt her!" Shouts Dj.

"I don't give a crap!" I scream. I am so freaking mad!

I run to the cottage and knock on the door. He opens it.

"I'm guessing from the look on your beautiful face that you figured out what I already knew. How does it feel?" He smirks.

"Shut up!" I say. "And did you just call my face beautiful?"

"Que? No! I meant… um… nevermind that!" He says nervously. "Why are you here?"

"Hand me some laces." I say. He gives them to me willingly. "Where is she?"

"In a cottage near the river with a bunch of dwarfs." He says. "A bunch of sadistic dwarfs I should say."

I run off in the direction he pointed me to. I see Gwen through a window. She's making some sandwiches. I knock on the door. She opens, sees me, and closes the door. I open it and lace her. It's so tight she can't breathe. She tries to yell for help but passes out. I walk out and close the door.

Unknown P.O.V.

The dwarfs came home after a long day at work. They opened the door and saw Gwen with laces wrapped tightly around her. She couldn't breathe. Cody pulled out some scissors and cut the ropes.

Gwen woke up a few minutes later and saw all seven dwarfs staring at her. "The queen knows I'm here." She said.

"Naw!" Said Noah sarcastically. Cody slapped his arm and helped Gwen up.

"Maybe you shouldn't open the door to random strangers." Said Cameron.

"Yeah, I know now." Said Gwen.

"Don't worry about it." Said Zoey. Izzy picked up one of the sandwiches Gwen made earlier and ate it.

"This is good!" She exclaimed, taking another sandwich and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Thanks." Said Gwen.

Dj's P.O.V.

Guards came to my cell and took me to the public square. I see a noose ready for me. Heather faces the crowd and tells them lies. Lies about me hating Gwen and killing her. Lies that make them hate me. They cheer and a guard fastens the noose around my neck.

I see bunny in the crowd with sad eyes. He knows I'm innocent! If only he could talk! I try to yell for Mama, but it's too late.

Unknown P.O.V.

Heather shouts, and Dj is dead.

Heather's P.O.V.

That's how you serve justice. At night I see him sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. "I'm sorta getting annoyed by your presence."

"Gwen is still alive, so you might wanna get back to the house tomorrow." He said.

"How?" I ask.

"The dwarfs, of course." He said. I grumble and start to comb my hair. Then, an idea pops into my head.

"Do you have any poison?" I ask. He nods and pulls out a jar of purple liquid. I take it and set it on my dresser. "This ought to be an easy one." I say.

"Well, I am a busy man. I must go senorita." He said while walking to the window.

"Okay, bye!" I said. He disappeared into the air. Others would have been scared, but he was a wizard, I expected him to leave in just that fashion.

**Super sorry if you got mad, but it'll be all worth it in another chapter. I read that before the poison apple the evil queen used laces and then something else. In case any of you were wondering, the wizard is just something I wanted to add for extra drama and suspense. I will not reveal who he is until closer to the end, but I guess anybody with Scarecrow sized brains (aka none) could figure out who he is. Keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Heather's P.O.V.

I needed a disguise. I ordered one of my servants to make me a costume of a man. I wore a suit and a top hat and even a fake mustache. I walked to the cottage where Gwen was being housed. I knocked and she opened.

"Hello little lady!" I said in a deep voice. Is your hair giving you trouble?"

"Not really." She said.

"Either way," I said. "Try out this beautiful comb!" I held up a nice clean comb in front of her face.

"No thanks." Said Gwen.

"I insist. It works wonderfully!" I said. She reluctantly took the comb and ran it through her hair. She passes out from the pain of the poison I dipped the comb in. "Well, it works for my plan anyway." I laugh and walk away.

Unknown P.O.V.

The dwarfs were at work while this was happening. The mines on their fair country Wawanakwa were what they worked at. They laughed and chatted while they worked.

Izzy climbed rocks and dug around. She hit something, something shiny. She stashed it in her bag and kept digging. She found more, much more. She hid it all in her bag.

"What do you guys think of Gwen?" Asked Cody.

"She's super nice!" Said Cameron.

"She's okay, I guess." Said Tyler.

"Eh, whatever." Said Noah, who had managed to hold up a book with one hand and mine with the other.

"How did Noah manage to hang with us?" Wondered Zoey. Mike shrugged his shoulders. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks, glad to be part of a loving family." Said Noah. Izzy threw a pebble at his head. "Ow!"

"Whoops, sorry, I was aiming at that mining cart behind Cody." She said. She threw another pebble and hit Cody on his arm. "Bad aim, I know!" Cameron hid behind Mike.

"Just Izzy being Izzy." Said Mike. "Not much we can do about it."

"I'm not Izzy!" The redhead exclaimed. "I'm E-scope! Duh!" She bit on a rock. "Tastes like tree sap!"

"Like I said." Mike laughed.

"What?" Asked Izzy. "Is something funny?"

"Yeah, your face." Said Noah.

Izzy lunged at him but Noah stepped out of the way calmly, leaving Izzy to attack Cody. Zoey pulled Izzy off of him and Izzy bit her. Zoey punched her in the face. The two got into a fight. While they did that, Cody slapped Noah in the face for leaving him for dead. Noah ran while Cody kept trying to attack him. Cameron curled into a ball in a corner. Mike's shirt came off and turned into Vito. He and Tyler then started fighting.

"Hey!" Said Tyler, pointing to his watch. "It's 3 o'clock! Closing time!" Everyone chatted and grabbed their things as they rushed out the door. Zoey managed to pull a shirt over Vito and he turned back into Mike.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Your shirt fell off and you turned into Vito and got into a fight. You know, the usual." Replied Zoey.

Everyone laughed and walked home. When Zoey opened the door, she saw Gwen passed out on the floor. Cody fainted. Noah saw the comb and yanked it out, dropping it into the trash can. Zoey poured water onto Gwen's hair. She woke up a couple hours later with Zoey staring at her.

"You should really stop opening the door to random strangers." Said Zoey.

"You don't say?" Said Gwen sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously though." Said Zoey. "What was with the comb?"

"It's called poison and the evil queen's hatred for me. Mix that up with a dollop of cluelessness and sprinkle some home alone-ness on top. Finish it with a traveling salesman costume and now you have the recipe for what happened." Said Gwen.

Zoey laughed. "It could have been worse."

"Yeah." Gwen chuckled.

"Listen, you're a great friend and all that stuff. You know that right?" Said Zoey.

"Yeah yeah yeah, enough with the lovey junk." Said Gwen. The two girls smiled.

"Oh dear, we have to go! See you later!" Said Zoey. She and all the other dwarfs walked outside.

During this, a young prince was riding through the woods. He was the prince of Playa de Losers . He rode with his faithful friend, Geoff.

Prince's P.O.V.

We were riding through the woods of Wawanakwa. They were quiet and peaceful. Geoff and I snuck out with our horses. Mine was named Katie, and Geoff's was named Sadie.

"Dude, can we take a rest or something?" Asked Geoff.

"Okay, sure. We've been riding for a little bit." I pulled out a bag of carrots and my guitar. I tossed the bag to Geoff who gave a couple to Katie and Sadie. Katie was a brown horse with a black mane, and Sadie was a cream colored horse with a black mane. They both wore a pink saddle and had pink horseshoes. They were best friends like me and Geoff.

Geoff began to fan himself with his cowboy hat and I started playing my guitar. I heard a rustling in the leaves.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Geoff.

"Dude, you're hearing things." He said.

The rustling came back.

"Dude, now I hear it!" Whispered Geoff. I see a redheaded girl in green clothes knock Geoff out with a frying pan. Then I feel a blow at the back of my head.

The world goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey yall! Well, chapter nine! And only the true fans know who's coming. Hehe, spoil alert! I am s super sorry I haven't posted in such a long while, so to make it up to you I'm going to make this chapter extra long. Hope you enjoy it.**

Prince's P.O.V.

I woke up and found myself tied to a tree beside Geoff. We couldn't move. Well, except for our heads. There was duct tape over our mouths. I felt someone rip it off.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"Shush!" Said a girl's voice. "E-scope is angry with you!"

"Dudes! Why can't we be friends?" I heard Geoff say.

"Because, dudes, you were invading E-scope's part of the woods." She said. "And E-scope has no idea who you are."

"Who's E-scope?" I ask. I see two people step out of the shadows and into our sight. The first one was a redheaded girl with green clothes that knocked out Geoff. The second was a boy with a red track suit.

"None of your business." Said the boy.

"Are you sure?" Asked Geoff.

"I'm a freaking prince!" I yell. "Let me and Geoff go!"

"You told them my name?!" Shouted Geoff.

"He did, didn't he?" Said the girl. "Now tell us yours."

"No." I say.

"You have to. Or E-scope's gonna have to torture you until you do." Said the girl.

"Fine!" I shout. "I'm Prince Trent of Playa de Losers."

"Hey, I heard of you!" Said the boy. "Aren't you the one who follows the ninth religion?"

I blush. "That's just a rumor. Nine's just my lucky number."

"Come on, they're harmless." Said the boy. He pulled out a knife and cut the ropes. Then the girl grabbed my right arm and Geoff's left arm and led us through the woods. We came to a cottage in the woods. We're thrown into a stable where Katie and Sadie were sleeping.

The next morning, we heard a lot of voices outside. "Maybe they'll free us." Muttered Geoff.

"Doubt it." I said with a sigh. I stroke Katie's mane as I hear the voices fade off into the woods.

Geoff finds my guitar and hands it to me. I start to play.

A few hours later, after endless songs, I hear the door squeak. I stop playing.

"No, keep going." I hear a girl's voice say. Her voice is different from the girl with red hair and green clothes. It's softer, quieter. Like's she's afraid of being caught. Which is strange, seeing as I'm the prisoner.

She steps closer and I see her. She has pale skin and black eyes. She has short black hair with teal streaks in it and blue lips. Not from cold, because it's warm outside, but maybe lipstick? She wears a dark red dress that brushed her ankles with a black bodice*.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, I just heard the music, and it was so beautiful. Keep playing, please." Said the girl.

I look at Geoff, and he shrugs. I finish playing the song I am on. The girl claps politely.

"I'm Trent." I say. "And this is my best friend Geoff. These are our horses, Katie and Sadie."

"Well, I'm Gwen." Said the girl. She smiles faintly and sits down next to me. "I am so bored. Will you talk with me?"

I nod. Geoff rolls his eyes and takes a nap.

A few hours later, Gwen and I are on our backs lying on the ground.

"Favorite song?" She asks.

"She will be loved." I respond. "Favorite color?"

"Um, midnight blue." She answers.

"Oooh, mysterious." I say. She yawn and starts to close her eyes. "Don't go to sleep yet! Quick, favorite moment in a play."

"Haven't seen any." She says.

"You don't like them or something?" I ask.

"Or something." She replies. "I was locked up a while ago and never really got to leave."

"That's awful." I say. Gwen sits up and motions me to stop talking. We hear voices coming. Geoff wakes up from his nap and sits up too.

"Same ones from earlier today." Says Geoff.

"Naw!" I said, giving him a look. He holds his hands up in the air like he surrenders.

"It's just the dwarfs." Gwen informed us. "They've been super on guard ever since… something happened."

"Dudette," says Geoff. "We thought they were an army or something!"

"Or something." Replies Gwen with a smirk. "Guess I should go." She walks out of the stable closing the door behind her.

I sigh and lay down on the ground.

"Dude, you've got it bad!" He exclaims.

"Got what bad?" I ask.

"A serious case of Love-itis. It affects most of the population, and is a strange disease that makes you fall for a person. Some people never recover, and some people do. You my man, have a very obvious and serious crush!" Geoff teases.

"No I don't." I reply.

"Yes you do." He says.

"No I don't!" I say.

"Yes, you do." He says.

"No!" I say.

"Yes!" He says.

"Yes!" I say.

"No!" He says.

"Yes!" I say.

"Okay, whatever you say." Says Geoff, giving me a wicked smile as I realize what I just said.

"I mean, no, I don't." I say.

"Suuuure." Commented Geoff.

Gwen's P.O.V.

I sigh as I lay down on my bed. Zoey walks in and sits on the bed.

"Woah, what's up with you?" She asks.

"I think I'm sick." I reply.

"Really? What's wrong?" She asks.

"My heart is beating so fast. I can hear it in my head. My hands are sweaty, and I have some kind of strange urge to do… something, I have no idea. I'm also happier than usual. What's wrong with me?"

"Oh, I know what you have." Said Zoey. "It's a disease that affects nearly everyone. You have most of the symptoms, although instead of happy, moods are more extreme. It's called love."

"I am not in love!" I cry out. "And how do you know the symptoms anyways?"

"Because the same things happen to me with Mike. Don't tell anyone though, it's sorta my secret." Whispered Zoey.

"Well it's a pretty obvious secret if you ask me." I grumble.

"So, who's the guy? Or girl." Asks Zoey.

"Zoey!" I say.

"What? I don't care if you like girls. I don't judge." Assured Zoey.

"It's not that." I groaned.

"You're obviously in love with someone." Teased Zoey. "Is it one of us dwarfs?"

"No." I said.

"Is it someone from the town or castle?" Zoey asked.

"No." I said.

"Is it Geoff?" She asked.

"Hell no!" I shrieked.

"Alright, alright!" Exclaimed Zoey. She thought. "Is it…..**[This is the part where you hum the Jeopardy song]** ….. the prince, Trent?"

"Um…" I say. I feel myself blushing. "No."

"Oh my goodness!" Zoey cries. "It so totally is!"

"No, it so totally isn't." I mutter. I stomp outside and walk by the stable. I hear Trent playing his guitar. I giggle a little, then put my hand over my mouth. I sit in the soft grass and listen to his songs, swaying a little to the tune.

Zoey's P.O.V.

She likes him.

**So, a little longer than usual. A couple hundred words actually. So, what do you think? I know I made Gwen a little OOC though. How do you like Trent being the prince? You like, or naw? And I'm moving in a month but I'll try to do as much of the story as I can, even if it means waking up in the middle of the night to do so. Hasta la vista, readers!**


End file.
